By battles Be Driven
by MadClawDragon
Summary: Some are driven by honor, others are driven by greed. Now Po and the rest of the Masters will find out the truth of the worth in fighting. Contains PoXTigress, MonkeyXOc and CraneXViper. On Haitus...
1. CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARES AND COMPORT

Sorry for the quality of my words (not the work LOL) I can't afford a Microsoft work and damned my luck at the Libreoffice I been trying to get these couple of months been interrupted by means of always so apoligies but i will make sure you enjoy a piece of my work.

CHAPTER 1: NIGHTMARES AND COMPORT

A week has past after the great battle at Gongmen city Po is now back to his regular but AWESOME way of life training with his idols and being the legendary Dragon warrior of China who not just deafeated Shen and his army, youngest person so far to achieve inner peace but also to have a hug *twice* at the Great master Tigress. Unfortunately a saying goes that nothing last forever, nothing good anyway.

Night time goes to the valley as everyone goes to sleep dreams and imagination slips to the mind of every living person in the night, Po is dreaming the time he gotten the hugs and when he hugs her in the port he smiles in the sleep and hopes that one day he can express his feeling to her,her Master Tigress his idol,his most favorite among the five and daughter of Grand Master Shifu. Tigress on the other hand has a different thing in her sleep. Tigress body ships from on side of the bed to the other as her nightmare surrounds her mind and as it scares her to the core.

-Tigress nightmare-  
>Tigress body is bruised of cuts and injury from a battle she doesn't know (for now) she looked at the valley now reduced to rubble and seeing all of her comrades down beaten and almost not moving but still alive. She suddenly heard a loud roar, the roar it frightens her as her fur suddenly stands up. As she runs to her comrades she first went to Shifu, which is breathing yet knocked out. The others was the same then she realized Po was not there she felt a sudden tense of worry and fear for his friend. Then again the roar came this time louder and more terrifying. Scared but compelled on what made the roar she run to the source of it. then her feet run to the direction the source of who or WHAT is the one making it. As she came nearer she slowly took steps near the area of the beast then she saw two figure, one is a fat big black and white bear that she thought to herself it must be Po but something is wrong as she saw that Po is badly bruised, beaten of all kinds of injury ranging from sprain to wounds as Po gasped in air every moment he stands, his mouth that she knew was always full of bean buns or other food but all she saw is blood seeping out of it and the look in his eyes blood red that almost hide his emerald eyes. What ever happened to Po is not good she thought herself then as she about walk right next to him just then the figure a beast that look like it came from a child's nightmare that has a disfigured face, 4 arms two looked like a tigers and two looked like that of a monkey, it has a tail at it's back that looked like it came from a snake, it also has an antena at it's head and notisable fangs at it's mouth. Tigress stepped back at the sight of it then she heard it says "Time to end your life dragon" Then without a moment to lose the creature jerked it's body about to strike Po with it's claws. Tigress saw in fear as Po's body about to get hit of a lethal blow from the monster then before she saw Po's demise she tried all her might to woke up from the dream.<p>

"PO!" she sceamed as she woke from her nightmare.

She began to path in air heavily to her lungs but can't shake the feeling of fear in her body, fear to lose a friend , a friend that not only saved the valley from destruction but also China, a friend that not only given her father peace but her also, a friend like Po. Tears came from her ember eyes as she think of the nightmare being true.

"No! Po I won't lose you never again" Tigress said as she took a pillow and placed it on her face trying to wipe her tears.

All the sudden she heared a blunt sound at the other side of her room. She quickly stand up and about to open the door when Po opened it.

"TIGRESS WHAT'S WRO-!" Po said words quickly came to a stop when he notice Tigress's face so close to him. He can almost feel her whisckers touch his face's fur. Po's faced turned red as Tigress and him blushed at the ackward of the event that happened but we soon stepped back and regained composure.

"You alright Tigress I heard you screamed just then" Po said as a trace of worry can be seen in his face.

Tigress took a deep breath and said "Everything is ok Po nothing to worry about"

"You sure you don't want to talked about it?" Po asked

"No" She said coldly

"Ok good night Tigress" Po replied as he walked backed to his room. But his steps came to a halt when he heard Tigress slowly saying his name in a low tone.

"Yes?" Po turned his face to Tigress once again which is now wearing a smile.

"Thank you for everything" Tigress said in a sweet voice

Po was shocked at what he heared he wasn't expecting that to her speacially from master Tigress the hard core woman but he soon smicked at her and said "You welcome my freind"

Tigress saw Po got back from his room and closed it which some how cause Tigress smile to fade she then thought back at the horrifiying dream she just have worring that it might be true but her face then looked at Po's room as her thought of him came remembering the times of when he got hit from Shen's cannon the saddness slowly came to her and as she slowly closed her door she leaned on it and said "Po I love you and I wish you will always be here"

Thought keep coming to her as the night came but one thing matters the most to her is her dream true which she wished not.

That's all for now guys hope you enjoyed it and don't worry the action will soon came to our heroes. But for now take care. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: FEELINGS OF HER

Well um I guest I managed to find a Microsoft word in time and sorry again for the low quailty of the appearance of my words from before guys but oh well here the chapter two. By the way gratitude to all who posted their reviews from my previos work.

**CHAPTER 2: FEELINGS OF THEM**

Morning soon came to the world as the sun once again lightens up the lands and it's beam to every being in the world. For our heroes however another day means more time to train and enjoy life but for Tigress since that nightmare she became almost distracted by it, the the horror of the creature she just witness, the valley that they protected over the years now nothing more but rubble, her friends and family now down and almost dying and most of all she feared the final moments of Po as she witness him about to die in the hands of the beast. No! she said to herself that it won't happen she will protect Po with her life but why is she feeling like this to him she asked herself.

When she woke up from bed training always came to her mind but today was different all she can think about is Po. She soon zoomed out as she makes her way at the dormitories then as she remembers his time with Po;

Po the panda the one that landed before her during the dragon warrior to be chosen she can remember the grudge at him how she hated him how she bad she wanted him to leave only because of the love of her father in hope of achieving it by becoming the dragon warrior . But he didn't left instead he refuse to give up with all the suffering he endured he didn't quit then when she and the rest of the Five battled Tai Lung and lose she left saddness in her heart as she saw Po getting the Dragon scroll and finding out it was blank she can feel as her hope disappear in her and became depress knowing her father plan to sacrifice himself in order to save them. Still she believe to be strong one must not show any emotion but deep inside she is sad of how thing came to be. Fortunately, there was a savior a hero, a true friend that saved the valley and her father from Tai Lung and then how she bowed to him in honor and how she smiled at him, the smile that she never had for years , she never thought to smile again in her life but Po manage to do it to her, magic or not it doesn't matter as first in her life she has a friend . She treated her fellows like soldiers but for Po it was different because of him she started to act more of a person now she can feel and show her emotion to others it was the best thing to happen to her the walls of her heart has been demolished by him. Yet there is something in her heart she can't express she became protective of him. The way of his jokes hit her it change she acted strange that no longer bound to a emotionless warrior but a true person, oh how she remembered the time when he stuff his mouth of bean buns never did one made her so happy never did she treated one too badly and still treated her back like an idol and friend. Then she asked herself is this love?

"Tigress!" a voice was heard

"TIGRESSS!" again another one yell came

"What you moron!" she shouted back but then realised that it was Po calling her a she stared to the sky Po shrugged and looked at the ground with saddness in his face

"Oh um sorry" Po quickly said as he walked away from Tigress saddness is seen in his face as Tigress felt guilt in herself

Tigress quickly grabbed Po shoulder and placed her head to it. Po's face suddenly filled up of surprise similar to the time she hug him at the prison on Gongmen City. Po sensing an uneasy feeling gently pushed Tigress aside then putting his paw to her forehead.

"Tigress are you sure you ok? If not I can't forgive myself if anything bad happens to you." Said Po

Tigress blushed as Po's paw touched her forehead, it was nice and soft like a doll but not wanting to embarrass herself she shove Po's paw to her then said "I'm fine Po just….um"

"Just what Tigress you can tell me anything?" Po asked

Tigress shrugged momentarily then soon remembered the horrible dream she had last night, the dream of losing every one she cared and loved. Then she looked at Po's eyes, not wanting to scare or to hurt her friend she decided to say a little white lie "Nothing Po it's just I have a lot of things in mind hand I think I'm stress because of it."

Po formed a smile in front of her which some how frighten her a little bit then he soon grabbed her paws tighter with his and said "Don't worry Tigress I know the solution to that."

Po quickly run holding Tigress's paw with him happiness can be seen in his face as he took her's running to the training arena at the paring ring.

"Um Po what is the meaning of this?" she asked

"I just remembered all that you liked to train so much so I decided to have a spar to cheer you up." Po replied.

Po knew Tigress well and he knew that Tigress never withdraw from a challenge specially one that involves Kung Fu. She soon formed her signature stance of the tiger and clench her fist. Without delay she turned a serious face to Po.

"Don't expect I'll go easy on you panda" Tigress said

Po then let out a short laugh and then said "Now that's the hardcore Tigress I know"

Soon the two warriors charge at each other, fist came flying to Po's direction as Tigress unleash her ferocity to him. Po went on the defensive as he shield his face with his arms. Tigress became baffled as why Po choose a defensive form then it was late for her to realize that it was a trap. Po soon catches her fist and pulled her close to him and quickly using his large belly to push Tigress out, but Tigress was smart using her claws she stop her body to completely be thrown by Po's attack. She then once again attacks Po but this time using her kicks to set him off balance and be vulnerable to attacks. Yet Po anticipates this and quickly jumped to evade her strike but the feline predicted this and kicked Po in his butt. Po flew at the air as Tigress jumped to land another strike at him but Po didn't became the Dragon warrior for nothing (well um… sort of) as he suddenly manage to spin back to Tigress and yelled;

"Feet of fury!" Po yelled as he delivered countless lightning fast kicks to Tigress, Tigress instinctively shielded herself from the attack, being used to attack than to defend, she was helpless to Po's kicks after that she then fell to the ground.

Tigress signed in defeat knowing that Po will surely get cocky and start bragging his win but for some reason she didn't hear a word instead she saw Po run towards her and assisting her to get up.

"Finally for all these time Po you manage to win" Tigress said

"Well I think I be grateful as I have inner peace now" Po replied ,as truth be told since he achieved it he bacame faster than before and his strenght has increased as well. As Shifu said that the one's who achieved it can feel the energy of the universe pass through them and aslo as they have nothing to interfere in their thinking they have the inordinary ability to think fast in a battle.

"I see once I learn that inner peace too we will have rematch and that time I will beat you" Tigress said

Po suddenly got the goose bumps as Tigress finish her sentence but soon shoke it off. Tigress then walked to Po, their eyes seem to looked at each other as they felt a strange feeling a feeling different from the one's they felt before.

"Tigress" Po said in a low tone

"Yes" Tigress replied

"I have something to tell you and that's-" Po words came to a stop as his stomach begun to rumble signifiying his hunger. Then a second later Tigress stomach created the same sound.

"I know what it is you have to cook breakfast and we haven't eaten yet" Tigress stated

"Yeah… right I should go" Po said as he soon run towards the kitchen and leaving Tigress

As Po run to the hall a tear came to his eye while saying "What I am thinking, how can she love me , a big fat panda who took her chance at becoming the dragon warrior ? How?" It came to his mind as he soon make it to the kitchen diverting is mind toward the food.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: ADVICE

Gratitude to all of you guys who send their reviews happy that you liked it. I'm having a blast writhing this down and hope you too in your own story but before that I liked to inform you that this is my ideas of what _**might **_happen in the next Kung fu panda movies.

By the Way I forgot to tell you, Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

**CHAPTER THREE: ADVICE**

Po entered the kitchen as he prepared to cook he seems to be quiet, too quiet, as he is known to be a talkative person always telling people of his dreams, ideas and adventures. Now he is just well… cooking. After a few minutes the five minus Tigress came to the kitchen with a hunger of Po's cooking.

"Men I'm hungry" Mantis said

"So Po what's for breakfast?" Monkey asked his big friend

Strangely Po was silent as he was too focus on chopping vegtables, not a word came out of his mouth. His friends became confuse cause Po was the most social in their team yet it seems he's been quiet since he entered the kitchen the silent was unnatural to them since Po came to their lives but it looks like that Po was being different.

"Po you ok?" Viper ask

Yet Po remained silent which was soon causing his friends to worry. Not taking the silent atmosphere any more Monkey stand up and put his hand to Po's shoulder which causes Po to break out of his trance.

"Po what's wrong with you were never this quiet?" Monkey ask in a worried tone

Po put his paw in his head and rubbed it then he said "Sorry guys you don't need to worry about me I'm perfectly fine" after that he soon form his signiture smile and soon enough his speed return chopping the ingredients in a flash and cooking it in a swift movement of his hands.

"Order up guys" Po soon faced a dish and his famous noodle soup to them.

Po quickly seated and eat with them as it was like a everyday was, laughter came as everyone exchange their jokes with each other. It was like any other day ,only without Tigress but they will not complain how it is. Later Tigress came to the kitchen.

"Good morning Tigress" All of them except Po said

"Morning" Tigress replied but her sight was on Po

Po hastens at eating his food and eventually finishing it "Morning Tigress" was all he said then exiting the kitchen shocking everyone.

Everyone faced turn into Tigress as she was confuse on Po's action

"Tigress did you said something awful to Po once again" Mantis said

"Mantis!" Viper said giving him a soft glare

"You know Tigress isn't that heartless" " Viper said defending her friend

Mantis, Crane and Monkey's face soon turned to her .

"Ok maybe she is" Viper soon added

"GUYS!" Tigress soon yelled giving everyone a vicious glare

"Seriously what happen to you two?" Crane asked

"Well we just have a spar just a moment ago and-" Tigress sentence was interfere of Mantis

"Let me guessed you showed no mercy to him and beat the living day light out of him." Mantis interfering of Tigress's sentence

"No! he actually won for the first time" Tigress stated shocking everyone in the room

As short silence came as Tigress

"Ok that was weird" Monkey said breaking the silence once again

"Po winning for the first time against Tigress or his actions just then? Mantis asked

"Both" was all the word that came out of Monkey's mouth

**-Jade Palace entrance-**

Po was staring at the village while leaning at the gates of the palace, all can he think of is his feelings for Tigress , "Why will she love me?" came from his mouth as he seemingly talking to himself. Remembering the first words he heard from her was the most heart aching thing that first happen to him _"You don't belong here"_ the sentence that nearly wounded his feeling for her, after that the sentence he replied foolishly to only bring more pain in his soul_. "I mean you don't belong here, in the Jade palace, you're a disgrace to Kung Fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do you will be gone by morning." _Then she left scarring him to the soul. Fortunately wounds heal and scars fade but Po can feel the fear again to here those words came from her's again.

Staring in the village he does but it was interfered by Shifu appearing from beside nearly giving Po a heart attack, "Something amidst Po?" Shifu asked

Even still surprised and pathing air to his lungs he manage to speak "Oh master Shifu! Don't scare me like that." After that he bowed to him

"In that case do you mind telling me what's troubling you? Shifu said

"Nothing master I just have a lot of things in mind and what's bothering me? Po replied

"O….k… so what's in your mind Po? Shifu asked again

"It's….. personal master" Po said

"Understand but a problem will not be solved unless one takes action so I would be happy if you do something about it. Shifu stated

"I will master but before that can I get a day off training just this once? Po asked Shifu

"Yes you may Po but in the reason of what? Shifu asked

"I need to talk with my father Mr. Ping about this issue." Po replied

Without a second to lose Po jerk up his body to the air and landed to the stairs unfortunately his foot slipped causing him to fell down the stairs again.

"Even after all that peace he can't face the stairs" Shifu said trying to stop himself from laughing.

**-Plain of Freedom-**

Meanwhile in the plain of freedom fire spreaded from houses to houses as every settlement are being put to ashes, this fire this isn't cause by accident nor by lightning it was cause by an evil of men.

"The boar bandits are attacking! Run for your lives!" one of the villagers yelled

The boar bandits notorious for their numerous raids among small villager taking their gold or any other valuable object yet for some reasons they changed a target to take it was seemingly odd for a bandit to steal but still straight to the fact is they are kidnapping women from the village and taking them to their hideout.

"Take the women and slaughter the men our lord need them for the ritual." The boar boss ordered his men

One boar appear pulling a female primate from her long hair, the primate resisted yet the boar was stronger than her. Her resistance was futile as the large bandit tossed her to the cage together with the other captured females. Tears came to their eyes as they are locked up seemingly the evil grin are in the face of the boars are noticeable as they talk to each other

"Lord Dice wants these women for some reason and I heard that it has nothing to do with their flesh but their blood. One of the boars guarding the cage spoke

"You sure that's true with all this women we taken I wonder why he is still a virgin. The other replied

"Or us" He spoke after that they break out in laughter , it chills their prisoners as the question is what in the world do they want from them .

Then sounds of steps came to the two guards as a adult male monkey showed up , tears keep coming out of his eyes as sadness can easily be seen in his face.

The guards draw out there swords yet it didn't frighten the male monkey but it cause the girl primate to stand up and look at the events then she realize it was her father.

"Please have mercy don't take my precious daughter away" the male primate pleaded as he kneeled in front of the boar guards, the remaining prisoners looked to him and saw a fatherly love of a man to his daughter, tears quickly flowed intensely to the female primate eyes.

"Mercy! Haven't heard of it" The vile boar spoke as he then swing his blade to the male monkey hitting him in his shoulder and spraying blood to the ground. The women , specially his daughter watch in horror as he fell to the ground.

**-Dragon Warrior Noodle shop-**

Mr. Ping served his costumer in great haste as more came to him, his knowledge in business and his son's popularity sure has made his restaurant the most famous one of all.

"Please come again" he spoke as his customers had paid his services and left yet with all hiis success something still grips his mind and heart, like any other father he miss his son, his son Po the dragon warrior haven't visited him for a week after he said to him that he accepts him as his father.

"Dad" a voice of gentle yet heartwarming sound came to Mr. Ping's ears, as he quickly recognize his voice he turn his attention to him, a moment later they are embraced in a family hug.

"Po you looked all dirty did you just fought hundreds of bandits just then? Mr. Ping asked

Po's face went red remembering the beating he got at the stairs. "No dad I fell down the stairs again"

They soon went inside as Mr. Ping cooked Po on of his famous secret noodle soup. Yet Po looked at the ground he seems preoccupied by his thoughts.

Mr. Ping grabbed a chair and seated beside his son, Po was still silent but he manage to speak a sentence "Dad can I ask you something, something about girls?"

"Son I told you before I'm not going to tell you how babies came from them." Mr. Ping said

"Dad it's not about that, it's about how you express feeling from them." Po said as he blushed

"Well son all I know is if love is true it will find a way so be true to not only herself but you also and before you know it you two are in the Wedding Chapel" Mr. Ping said as his face has been rewritten of excitement

"You think dad?" Po said in a worried tone

"Who is this lady and how does she treats you Po" his father asked him

"Well at first she hates and disgust me but after a while we treat each other like the best of friends" Po answered

"That's good Po everything has to start at that" Mr. Ping stated

"But how will it end" Po asked

Mr. Ping came closer to his son and said "Po love is just like making noodles you cook it too fast and the girl will be frightened and confused of your actions and if you came in too late somebody else might take her from you."

Po understands what his father meant and smiled back "Thanks father for the advice"

"No problem Po you are my son and I am your father after all" Mr. stated

"By the way can I stay here for the night Dad? " Po ask

"Of course Po you may be living in the Jade Palace but this will always be your home" Mr. Ping answered

Night time was it again and Po went to sleep gathering the strength for tomorrow.

Pretty creepy chapter right guys? Sorry for the long wait I'm a little busy with all the school work and all and please give reviews if you like my story because it gives me drive to think amd type this one down. Bye for now


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: MEMORIES

I'm back guys thanks to all the reviews you given to my story sure like it very much thought so here is chapter 4 of the story. But before that I like to give **C.R. Meadow **thanksfor the advice for the LibreOffice by the way and did I mention your story just so cool, you too **LT spade and Shadow wolf boy** your stories are just so awesome and inspiring you rock men! Plus I also liked the rest of your reviews guys.

**CHAPTER FOUR: MEMORIES**

**-Jade palace morning-**

Tigress walk back and fort as she became worried of Po's action it also caused her to skip training for the first time in her life. Yet why is she so worried for her big fluffy panda friend, yes he is grown to magnificent warrior that able to use the dreaded Wuxi finger hold , able to hold himself against cannons and yet she can't shake the feeling deep inside her , the feeling and mysterious urge to be with him always. Just then the palace door swung open Tigress face quickly face to the door expecting a large panda in the name of Po but a different panda came a red panda in the name of Shifu.

Tigress excited face soon turned in to a shrug as she then bowed to his master "Morning Master" she said

"Morning Tigress" Shifu replied, he soon saw Tigress face as a mixture of fear and worry is visible in them.

"What's bothering you Tigress?" Shifu said

"Nothing Master" Tigress replied looking away

Shifu sensing discomfort from his daughter soon spoke "Tigress I am asking you not your master but as your father"

Tigress face returned back to his father as sadness and worry can be seen in her face and Shifu's face is no different.

"Ever since I took you from the orphanage and bring you here I never showed you loved and only teach you pain and suffering not only physically but I also mentally tortured you, in fear, yes in fear of you going to Tai Lung's path the path he took because of me" Shifu said as a tear became visible in his eye

"Father" Tigress spoke as she too is about to cry

"At first I thought of he became the way he is because of my love but I was wrong it wasn't love that turned him into the dark but my pride, I wanted him to became the Dragon warrior that he did everything to do so and in his childhood I now know that I teach him Kung Fu and only Kung Fu, that I never teach him about friends, family and love. So he became that and I'm the one to blame." Shifu continued

Tigress face in unreadable as Shifu releases his tears , Tigress soon came close to him and hug his little father, Shifu tears begun to flow more as a word came out of his lips.

"So if that panda haven't appeared you will have a path taken worse that what Tai Lung got and not only I have only lose a son but also a daughter. " Shifu's face was over whelming of sadness and also does Tigress as they remember the history of them.

"Father never did I blame you how you treated me" Tigress said

"I know but I still blame myself for being a fool and a coward and would always be here and be proud of you" Shifu said as he soon breaks from long hug

"Yes I am very glad to know that father" Tigress spoke as they wipe the tears away from their eyes.

Shifu's face slowly came back to a serious one then he said "So I also want from now on that I am no longer your master."

Tigress gasped in shock but what could be the reason of it does Shifu wanted her to leave, does he no longer want her to be his student came to Tigress' mind "But why?" was all she spoke

Shifu returned his smile to her confusing her more "Because from now on I would like to treat me more like your father" he said

Tigress smiled as soon as he finish his sentence, tears quickly been replaced by a smile in their faces, a smile of pure happiness and love. There moment didn't last very long as a duck landed beside them, it was panting of air as seemingly tired and scared.

"Zeng!" Tigress and Shifu said in union

"Master Shifu! Master Tigress it is urgent, the Plain of Freedom it was violated!" Zeng said still breathing hard

"What!" Tigress yelled

"What do you mean by violated?" Shifu asked

"The boar bandits attacked suddenly last night and took the women, the full detail is unknown but it is confirmed that they took them to their hide out at Dark bark forest for now they didn't demand a ransom from the people." Zeng added

"Master do you think they are planning to…?" Tigress asked but she too was scared to think as what crime these vile boars has store for their prisoners

"If hope not" Shifu said as a trace of fear and disgust is present in their faces

"Summon the Dragon warrior Tigress I'll get the rest of the five the boar's madness must be put to an end" Shifu commanded

Tigress quickly nodded as she run on fours to the Dragon warrior noodle shop.

**-Dragon Warrior Noodle Shop-**

Not a moment later Tigress manages to make it at the restaurant it was just opening as Mr. Ping is sweeping the leaves away from the door.

Tigress approached the goose "Good morning Mr. Ping is Po there? She asked

"Yes he is unfortunately he is still asleep" Mr. Ping replied

"If you please we kind of in need of him right now" Tigress stated

Mr. Ping called Po by his name yet he didn't answer, again Mr. Ping called louder but nothing happened. Frustrated and annoyed by Po Tigress unleashed a call that can be heard all over the valley "POOOOOOO!" which cause Mr. Ping to cover his ears.

"Sorry" Tigress apologized to Mr. Ping, then suddenly a loud bump then followed by sounds of pain came from the house as Po stumble from the stairs.

"Dad why is your voice so devilish? Po said failing to notice Tigress at first but as soon as he saw her sweat quickly formed in his head as fear of what just happen

"Devilish" Tigress said in an annoyed tone

Trying to change the subject and avoiding Tigress rage Po asked "So um…. What's the matter Tigress?"

Tigress took a deep breath then she said "Jade temple now"

Po quickly nodded as they both race to the palace.

When they arrived in the palace the rest of the team are in place near there Master Shifu "Now that where all here I have a very important mission to you" Shifu said

"All right another mission, where are we going this time Master" Po asked excited as ever

Shifu looked at monkey with a worried look then he said "The Plain of freedom"

"The plain of freedom Master what about it?" Monkey asked

"It was attacked last night by bandits and laid waste to it" Shifu answered

Monkey's face is unreadable fear, worry, and hate was all present it was scary for them to see a friend who takes many things to a cheerful level be like this.

"What! It was attacked! did any got hurt is every one alright?" Monkey asked

"I'm afraid that's not the worst part reports say that they also took the women with them and we all know what vile men do to captured woman" Shifu said

"You think they will do that to them master" Viper asked as she can feel a very frightening thought

Po was confused with all of this, "Master do you think they will be use as new awesome and deadly weapon?" Po said causing the rest to look at him.  
>"What! that evil peacock stole pots and metals just to make a cannon so what's the difference here" Po added<p>

"Po did your father bring to school?" Mantis asked

"Um… No" Po answered

"That explains a lot" Mantis stated

"Guys this is no time for that we have to get there now!" Monkey snarled, then he run outside but before he reached the door Shifu using his incredible speed appeared in front of him

"Monkey I know the Plain is your home land but you need to stay calm" Shifu said

"Yes Master I apologize for my rash action" Monkey bowed as the rest of the team followed them both

"Monkey we know that place means a lot to you but there's no need to do this alone buddy" Mantis stated

"Thanks guys but I just worried with her" Monkey said

"Who?" they said in union

Monkey looked in the ground with unease then he returned his look to them and said "Cookie"

The others involuntary widen their eyes as Monkey started to narrate his story:

**-Plain of Freedom 21 years ago-**

"It seem that trouble making primate just too much for soldiers" a pig villager spoke

"Yes it said that he defeated a ox mercenary and 3 rhino soldiers and manage to send them home pants less" the other pig villager spoke

Then a female primate showed in front of them, she was carrying a basket loaded with pastries, cookies and breads. She is wearing a robe that contours her body a long hair elegant yet firm was noticeable on her.

"Do you want some pastries Mis? She asked in a kind tone

The couple agreed quickly and brought the product, as they nimble down the goods it is noticeable of the satisfaction that they are having.

The sweet scent soon caught the nose of a mischievous male primate, "Is that cookie I smell yum?" Monkey said

As soon as the two pigs saw him they quickly walk away from the area and then go back to their course. They withdraw from the scene as they took notice of him.

"Sir does you what some pastries?" the primate girl asked

"You bet ya but I liked mine free" Monkey said

Monkey formed a sly grin in his face like a robber and with his acrobatic agility Monkey leapt upward the girl and landed behind her before she can even react Monkey swipe the basket full of pastries from her.

"Wait sir you need to pay for that!" She yelled

Yet Monkey ignored it and climbed a tree near them, the girl give chase but Monkeys speed was hard to match.

"If you want these back you need to catch me first" Monkey said as he sit at a branch

The girl looked at him with watery eyes as she was breathing hard too hard, she then tried to climbed the tree but even a specie known for to have significant talent in climbing she failed. Then she tried again but her lungs and arms aren't strong enough to do so.

"What's taking her so long?" Monkey asked himself then he looked down at her, he notice that she was panting air and breathing very hard it sounded strange as her breath worsen then he realizes that she has asthma. Monkey became somewhat felt guilty over his action that he was about to go down to her. Unfortunately the girl once again tried to climb using a quick jump to the air she manage to grab hold a single branch just a little lower to where Monkey is standing, her hold was strong but the branch was not as a cracking sound was made indicating it was about to break and after no longer than a second it snapped.

The girl closed her eyes as she was about to feel a painful fall, luckily for her Monkey swoop down to the ground and using his using his arms catching her. The girl didn't open her eyes still full of tears.

"You ok?" Monkeys asked

Still the girl stood silent to him for a minute then he felt to arms wrapping to his neck, the girl then said "Thank you"

Monkey was stun from the sentence she said yet it was actually thrilling to him for one for the first time say that, for him causing mischief and pulling down pants was the things he do to raise his adrenaline but this was different very different, his heart started to beat fast so does the veins in his face swelled to a blush.

He then let go of the girl as he apologize to her after that she return the basket he stole "Sorry for the basket stealing just now I'm just you know kidding around"

The girl looked at him again this time with a smile and the tears are absent, "That's ok many kids here bully me, they say I'm weak because of my sickness." She said

Monkey seems daze at the moment she spoke.

"They too sometimes took my pastries and eat them without paying then they will laugh at me and tease me for being cursed of asthma" She continued

"Not cool" Monkey stated

"Even so I'm glad you're different from them and for that I want you to have this" She said then she pulled a small jar inside the basket that was full of heart shaped almond cookies.

Monkey's mouth was shot closed by this, never since now that one has given him gratitude for his action he was used to sounds of insults and laughter but this was amazing he thought to himself.

"By the way what's your name?" She asked

"Monkey" Monkey answered

"Nice to meet you I heard you defeated some strong warriors back there" She said

"They aren't so tough when they have no pants do they?" Monkey spoke which cause both of them to burst into laughter.

"It's nice to have friends don't you think?" She asked

"Yup specially the ones who give you cookies" Monkey stated

"I agree and but I think I have to go I still need to sell this pastries thought" After she said that she turned and about to go back but before she can even take a step Monkey had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait you haven't told me your name" Monkey said

She turned her attention back at him and said "Cookie that's my name" She spoke and then she walk away from him.

As she leave Monkey was dumbstruck of the events but one thing is for sure he had found something and it isn't just friendship.

"Cookie what a beautiful name" He said to himself

Well that's all for now guys hope you enjoyed it and please send your reviews about this story if you liked it.


	5. CHAPTER 5:BATTLE WITH THE BOARS part 1

Chapter 5 is now finished and thanks to all of you who had given their reviews sure appreciate it much, especially you **LTspade** and **Mechkiller** you guys sure are great.

**CHAPTER 5: BATTLE WITH THE BOARS part 1**

The room was filled with silence as Monkey told is story even after his done the silence was still the same. Tears slowly formed in Monkey's eyes as he looked in the sky with a wondered look.

"Wow! Just wow" Po stated still shocked at the story

"Monkey you didn't told us you have a girlfriend" Mantis spoke

"She's not my girlfriend" Monkey countered as his face blush at the moment

"But you love her don't you?" Viper asked

"Yes more than anything" Monkey answered

"More reason for us to finish the mission guys let's get some boars butts kicked!" Po joyfully yelled as the others can't resist smiling at him.

Tigress formed a smile as Po childishly stated his sentence of the mission, she can't seem to know why she is attracted to him so much , she mean sure he is cute and cuddly , his fat can be use as a shield or weapon, he mastered the Wuxi finger hold and cannon throw defense yet for some reason she just what to hug his body and kiss him, why she ask herself is it just she develop a new emotion hided inside her all this years or just since childhood she wished for someone to love her and now she have a family to do so.

**-Dark Bark Forest-**

The boars arrive after their devious raid at the Plain of Freedom all of the female they captured are restrains and in a cell pulled by the two hulking boars. The women are still in tears as they are looked upon by the bandits, the stress they are in is imaginable as they are forcibly taken from their homes and put to the cell they are in, the breeze are cold luckily they still have their clothing but in their mind fear was unmistakably present, of losing, losing their (sorry if I have to put it this way) virginity to these vile men.

Out of the shadows two creature came out the boars quickly kneel to them a they walk next to the prisoners, one is a peacock with white robe, his talons are made of metal and a sly grin in face is present that is freighting to them even the boars had given them respect, next is a feline that wears a violet pants and a sash in his waist with a annoyed look and a very serious face written to it. The feline's fist is tightly clench as they were shaking and rattling of anger, then he punched a tree beside him taking everyone's attention while the bird next to him had given him a threatening gaze.

"We are wasting our time here capturing women for his so called resurrection ritual to his master, when we could be attacking the valley of peace and bringing our enemies down once and for all" The snow leopard snarled

The peacock slowly draw out a blade hided in his robe and pointed it at him "You should be happy he gives you a second chance in life you Kung fu brute , he is taking things in a tactical level to ensure victory a plan that you would not understand" the bird spoke

"By tactics you mean taking 20 years of badly planned ideas that only result for it to crush you to your demise" The feline counted then he saw a dagger flying towards him , with his speed he manage to evade the blade and came to him with a fist so itching to hit it's adversary.

The leopard's fist came with immense speed and strength at the bird, the peacock quickly dodges it at the moment before it hits him. Then the bird flew to the sky at a great height then he draw out a number of blades at of his clothing and throwing it at the snow leopard. The feline rolled diagonally while maintain his balance. The blades manage to hit some of the boars acting audience at the battle. Blood scatter to the area as the female prisoners watch as the two continue their battle. Screams of both the bandits and the captives came out but it didn't stop the two from fighting.

"Your impatience had caused your downfall you fool; you came to the valley and only to get beaten by his fingers!" The bird insulted

"Do you even think that your so called invasion of China would work even if he didn't interfere, Ha? You are the fool here, you have everything to conquer the world yet you fail!" The feline yelled

Out of all the outrage the two seemingly match combatants didn't halt their fight as the two try to hit each other with extreme power and rage, hate is visible to their eyes as there are no hesitation of killing can be seen. Neither of the two manages to hit their target but the peacock, was getting frustrated at his opponent then he unleashed a reckless attack to the entire area, "Thousand Blades of Terror" he yelled as countless number of blades are thrown to every direction, the feline took cover behind a tree as the knives impale themselves at the wood, one of the blades was manage to hit the guard in next to the cage. Taking chance out of the confusion a prisoner female monkey reached down the fallen guard as he was struck down out of the madness, pulling him closer she pick at the pocket and obtained a key, the key surely to their freedom she thought to herself as without a moment to lose she quickly removed the restrains out of her and to the cage, luckily no one saw her none of the boars that is, plan as took advantage of the situation.

The female monkey nodded at the rest of the prisoner as a tear came from them, I'll came back for you don't worry" she spoke as they know that if they all go none of them will manage to escape even so the fear of the carnage cause by the two fighters is just too great for them to take. She run pass the trees and pass the dead guards as she took all of her strength to run, she breath hard as her asthma was making her stop yet with all her will she took and made it far and pass them. The bird while in the air manage to see her attempt yet luck was on her side at the moment the feathered villain saw her the feline took the chance of him being distracted and unleashed a powerful uppercut to him, forcing him to fall painfully in the ground. The snow leopard places his foot at his adversary stating his victory to him.

"You lose" The snow leopard spoke

The girl run and run to the deep dark forest unsure of where or where she's headed to, the shadows are thick as nothing but simple vegetation and trees can be seen. She took a deep breath followed by a sign of relief as she felt safe away from the bandits. Just then a hand, spotted and scarred grabbed her by the neck and placing a dagger near her throat.

"Ah, what a mischievous girl you are?" The figured spoke as his tongue licked her by her face, a devilish smile present in him as his face is face is slowly seen by the girl.

"A cheetah how!" She asked as again as his evil grin grew larger, then a pair of lips rammed it to her neck playing and touching it as she resisted

"Please don't!" She pleaded as she knew what he had in mind

"Oh don't worry I'll make this quick" He said

She let out a horrified scream but what the cheetah did next was not what she thought he would do, not a moment soon the cheetah release his grip.

The cheetah let out an innocent laugh at her "You should have seen the looked in your face, wow! Just priceless" he spoke, confuse of his action the female primate as she thought that he was going to ravished her yet he just let her go like that and continued laughing.

Wasting no time the female monkey gotten back to her feet and turned away from the insane cheetah, she run and about to get away but suddenly a long rope like creature slithered itself in her legs preventing her escape, she fell down once again to the ground then she looked at it, what she saw surprised her even more; "A cobra impossible!" she spoke

"I know my lady they were murdered by that thundering rhino guy at the valley of Woe but the Dark Lord manage to bring them back to life" the cheetah spoke

"Yes it was a rather unpleasant experience to die yet I hope this plan work Lord Dice" the cobra spoke

"Don't worry King Cobra our lord does not and would not fail once he is released" Dice (the cheetah) said as she took steps near the tied monkey

Dice grab the monkey at her cheek as tears came out from her face "What are you going to do to me?" she asked

"Oh don't worry we have no interest at taking your or their virginity if you still have it" Dice spoke as the monkey give her a confuse look

"What we what is your life" he spoke as the face of the monkey turned from confused to freighted

**-Valley of Peace-**

Everyone soon prepared themselves for the mission, Po had gone to his father to say good bye to his father Mr. Ping, Monkey is already at the village gates impatiently waiting for them along with Mantis, Crane and Viper went to the Thousand scrolls to look for the map while Tigress is at the Jade temple waiting for Po to come.

"Tigress are you not going to say good bye to your father too" Shifu said as he again just appeared out of nowhere (how the hell can he do that!)

"Master! I mean father I-"Tigress sentence was cut of once Shifu raise his paw

"No need my dear I understand that you are in a quite stress with all this and I only hope to lessen your burden" Shifu said

"There is no need of that Dad I just waiting for Po to come that's all" Tigress said

Shifu quickly formed a smile at her "You certainly develop a liking to him don't you Tigress" Shifu spoke

"I guess so master I mean why wouldn't I, his cute, adorable and also an awesome Kung Fu master" Tigress sentence somehow cause her to blush while it caused Shifu's eye's to widen

A short chuckle soon came out of Shifu as he knows that it is more than just a plain liking it was love.

"It seems I'm not the only one that panda change" Shifu said

""Yes master I think he did the impossible" Tigress replied

"And what is it Tigress?" Shifu asked

"He thought me how to love" Tigress replied

I bet you already know the peacock and snow leopard identity but if you must know the female monkey is yes it is Cookie. I got the idea of cobras by the way from Kung Fu panda 2 were Po spoke of the serpents in the valley of Woe. Hope you enjoyed it by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Preview only!**

**CHAPTER 6: BATTLE WITH THE BOARS part 2**

Shifu's mouth nearly dropped from his jaw as soon as Tigress finished her sentence.

"He was able to teach you to love! Wait a minute! He haven't even able to teach you Kung Fu and-"Shifu's words was put to an halt as Tigress giggled slightly at him

"What's so funny?" Shifu asked

"The irony Dad he didn't teach me anything but because of him I was able to feel a sensation I haven't felt in a long time, and I'm sure of it when I hugged him in Gongmen city I am sure what I feel for him is more than just friendship nor a simple crush, I love him, I love him so much that I would let him take me now and not complain about it." Tigress said

Shifu eyes widen once more then he returned with a smile at her "Happy to know that it is assured that I wound be a grandfather soon after all you are not just my students but also a family I never had, Have you able to tell him this Tigress?" Shifu asked

Tigress' smile soon faded and his face slowly turning into a depress one.

Once again sensing unease to his daughter Shifu can only try to understand how she does feel and support her decisions.

"Dad the thing is… well I'm afraid" Tigress said in a hazy tone

"Afraid of Po that is just plain ridiculous my daughter, you battled the most cruel robbers, crippled every vile villain you encounter and you were able to smash an enemy with ease plus you manage to keep up with the master of The Thousand scrolls remember, Po that fat Kung Fu fanatic! He may not even try to hurt you and we know him well he is the gentlest person we ever meet and-"Shifu was interrupted once again by Tigress

"That is the reason, he is the Dragon Warrior, every person in the valley and also China idolize him and what did I do on his first day I treated him like trash beaten him like villain who only wanted is our acceptance and even so he saved us from Tai Lung and bring peace to our hearts we for long hunger yet he forgive me for what I've done now I think he just treats me as his friend cause of his gentle heart, if it was me in his place I could have hold a great grudge." Tigress spoke as she slowly looks away while clenching her fist as the guilt slowly creeps to her

"Tigress if you truly love him then you should tell him what you feel that is the true test of courage one must pass" Shifu spoke

"But even if I tell him what I feel about him will he feel the same for me?" Tigress asked

Shifu took a deep breath and slowly step closer to his daughter "Only time would tell if he does, for the mean time it would be better to tell him about how you truly feel for him after all this crisis going on is finished" Shifu spoke

"Agreed" was all Tigress able say

Then an exhausted Po appeared carrying loads of supplies ranging from food to camping materials.

"Ok I here where are the other I can't wait to kick some bootey" Po said

"They are at the at the village gates already Po so we better get going" Tigress replied

"What! I just walk a flight of stair just to get here now I need to go down?" Po screamed as he was tired as it is.

"Don't worry I'll carry some of the loads for you" Tigress said as he placed on of her paw at Po's shoulder then lifting one of the heavy bags

Po signed in relief "I'm happy that the hardcore understands" Po said

"The hardcore can also love you know" Shifu whispered

"What was that master?" Po asked as he wasn't able to hear Shifu statement clearly

Tigress on the other hand heard it perfectly clear then soon grabbed Po by his paw "Nothing Po now let's go" she said as they left forgetting to say good bye.

Shifu then let out a small chuckle and formed a big smile at them "I just can't wait to be grandfather" he said to himself

**-Later that day-**

After a long day journey to the road they took a stop for evening, they camp to the area near a river for them to gather the energy for tomorrow. Again they indulge themselves to Po's culinary works as noodles came to their mouths and purrs of pleasure came out in return.

Yet it was somehow different from the usual the scenery was a bit too quite, everyone was focus on the task at hand specially Monkey as worry in his eyes are truly visible.

Po felt uncomfortable in such a scene were people spoke of nothing he decided to break the silence once and for all "So guys if the captured prisoners are not going to be turned into lady launchers?" Po asked

"Lady Launchers?" Mantis spoke while raising an eye brow

"Yeah Lady Launchers, so if they will not be turned into weapon what will became of them?" Po asked once more but the result did only tense the others with more unease and cause them to look at him at disbelief.

The rest of the five (minus Po) huddle up to discuss a private matter. "He has the right to know" Tigress stated, "I know but he might not able to take it" Viper said "I agree we should say to him in another way" Crane spoke "Yeah I would want him to vomit at us once he learned what crime that those boars be doing to them" Mantis said

After their private conversation they face Po still wearing a confuse face in his panda body and uncontrollably biting his lip.

"Po if you must know if a bad guy kidnaps a beautiful woman he or they …well….um …toy with them." Mantis said

Po raised an eye brow in return and replied "Mantis I'm not stupid I know real women are way too big too became action figures"

The rest of the group's eyes widen at Po's statement they didn't expecting that from him.

"Po they will not be played like action figures instead being taken advantage of their womanhood" Viper spoke

"Is that even possible and how the h*ll is that possible?" Po asked

The rest of the five looked at Tigress as she was the bravest of them and she might not be best at these matters but sure enough she is the closest to Po.

"They rape them" Tigress said

Then after Tigress finish her sentence they turned their faces to Po which face was unreadable as they expected by Tigress's direct word, a second later Po smiled causing shock to his friends and then he spoke "Huh? Is that a technique or something?" Po said causing Viper to gag. Crane took notice at Viper's nausea as she quickly pleads out the scene Viper.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the long wait fellow fans but unfortunately due to hard time in school my story will not be updated until the end of Christmas but still I am truly grateful for those who have read and send their reviews to my story be luck be with your life.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm truly truly sorry for the long wait guys been busy here at school but anyways before the story came I liked to say these to you AWESOME guys here at Fanfiction._

**My Reply: **

_Mechkiller_-Thanks for helping me cope with my stress levels pal I owe you one, plus I'm gratitude for some idea you given me for my stories sure helps a lot.

_Spade - Omega 7_- For you pal I'm in you dept for giving reviews in my stories sure means plenty to me and also I also liked to say that **you** and your stories are just SO AWESOME!

_Strange Dandy__ –_Thanks for the messages you had given about my story, a bit rough on the feed backs but oh well you sure had shown the faults in my work and I liked to thanks you that you said that for me to correct it afterwards.

And For the rest I liked to say Thank you for reading and KEEP BEING AWESOME in your life.

**-DARK BARK FOREST-**

The Furios Five became unreadible after Po said those words to them.

Mantis eye brow keep on twiching, Viper **almost** vomit at the spot, Crane and Monkey can barely hold his breath and for Tigress she was staring at Po liked he turned into something else frightining.

"So is it a technique or-" Po' question was quickly interrupted by the Five

"NO! Po it is not a technique or something!" They yelled at him in union

"So what is it?" Po asked

"It is the most villainous thing a man can do to a woman" Monkey answered

Po face of being confused didn't change but still was eager to know that it is for the reason that his *dad* didn't (or just forgot to) told him anything about this.

"So can you tell me how is it done" Po said again causing the Five to stare at him in disbelief.

Not a word came from their mouth ( Man do I feel sorry for them) But as they here planning another way to tell him this **mature **stuffs Po formed an evil grin that nearly scared the five.

"Or better yet just show me" Po said getting a big "What!" for the Five in return

"What?" Po said innocently "Is just pretending" he continue

"No way man!" Monkey replied

"Po you must be crazy if we will rape each other just for you!" Crane snarled

"If you are not so innocent I would say that your stupid" Mantis spoke

**-MEANWHILE-**

The brawl of the two combatants had seemingly ended at the snow leopard favor.

"You lose warlord submit my to stregth and skill and I might spare your life" He spoke in a proud tone

"You b*stard get your foul foot of me before I cut it" The peacock snarled at him

"Just try and you will die " The snow leopard replied

The peacock unsheath another blade from his robe about to slice the feline's feet but his actions was caught by the snow leopard eyes quickly jumping away and taking distance from him. The peacock draw blades and threw several daggers at him, the feline dodged it with ease as he came to him with intense speed about to give him a bone breaking punch.

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice was heard by the two stopping there movements.

A cheeta (you know him he's Dice) appread from the darkness with a tied female monkey (that's right they recaptured Cookie) and a cobra (King Cobra that is his name) beside him.

"Can't I expect you to not to pull up a fight and killing our allies" Dice said in an annoyed tone

Sweat soon came out from the two warriors as they two can't explain why are they so intimidated by him.

"Shut up you freak I don't need to listen to you to defeat my enemies" He snarled at him

The snow leopard finding his courage attack him with intense speed as he is lock on his target the cheeta but Dice face was unchange nor fear or hesitation he had grabbed the snow leopald's fist in an instant.

The snow leopard face was unreadable as no one (except fo you know who) was able to match his skills and speed, Dice soon tighten his hold on the arrogant feline's fist nearly crushing. The snow leopard sreamed in pain as the peacock and cobra watched in amazement.

"Tai Lung" Dice said to the snow leopard "You have much to learn arrogant one" he continue

Then Dice pulled his other fist backward and then thrusting it to Tai Lung (Oh yeah now the name is revieled) but amazingly the fist didn't hit Tai Lung in the face only a few inches before it hit.

The spectators thought that it could be mercy to his enimies is the reason for his actions of sympathy but he wasn't being merciful. A second followed after the seeminly fake punch Dice lunch Tai Lung , Tai Lung was then thrown fifty feet away from him.

Thought impossible how a fake punch manage to do that to a one who had master the thousand techinue was mind blowing. "I may not have Kung Fu but the dark lord had given me something much of a value and power so don't think you can defeat me Tai Lung" Dice spoke

Tai Lung only pulled himself from the ruble and dirt as this is the second time it happen to him, he then fell to the ground in defeat (Tai Lung is OWNED)

"Any more conflict Warlord Shen" Dice asked the peacock

Shen just shake his head and said "No Dark Disciple"

**-BACK WITH PO AND THE FIVE-**

"How can you call me stupid I barely know any of this" Po grudgely spoke

"You got a point there" Tigress agreed

"So who will show me about this rape thing?" Po asked

Once again the spot is put in to deep silence as no one is brave enough to show him ,or is it

Tigress soon stand up breaking the silence of the group as she know what she must do to help Po in this matters

"Po I will do it I will show you how is IT done" Tigress said

This cause an uproar the the rest of the five with also cause Viper to faint, Monkey to vomit and Mantis and Crane to look at her dumb struck

She soon grabbed Po by the shoulder and carry him to the dark of the forest as the others are too confuse on what is happening.

"What Tigress where are you taking me?" Po asked but Tigress stand silent to him

_Cheers I'm dude hope you liked it guys luckily I was able to type this one during weekends hope you liked it and don't worry about Po and Tigress nothing too drastic is going to happen to them._


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh man! I can't thank you enough awesome people of fanfiction for reading and reviewing my work here Thank you so much and well just finish our school's National Assessment test in flying color so I have created the next chapter. ENJOY!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda

-Dark Bark Forest-

"Tigress hey! Where are we going? Why are going taking me at the dark and?" Po keeps asking Tigress on her sudden and weird actions but still she keep quite at him.

"Wait why are blushing and why are your pulse so fast? He asked this time it causes Tigress at him

"Good their not following us now we can talk in private" Tigress spoke causing Po to be more confuse than before

-With the rest of the Five-

After the very confusing scene that just happen and when Po and Tigress disappeared from their sight Mantis and Monkey just stare at each other for as long as they can remember and as they do so Crane took action at the fainted snake that just collapse.

As Crane cradle her by his right wing and use the other to fan air to her he can't just help but to blush at being close to someone so cute _(__**MAD:**__ that's right I also personally view her that and for Tigress a little different, beautifully strong different)_

"Wow she just looks so cute up close" Crane spoke in his mind but as he drifts to a day dream but he quickly close it down once it reach the dirty part

"BAD! Bad bird! She is your friend, your comrade your-" Crane mentally said to himself as he shook his head to avoid those inappropriate thoughts but as Crane try to think of more reason not to think that way he soon hear something that cause him to drool of excitement

"Crane don't stop you feel so good" Viper mumble in her mouth

Mantis and his primate friend took notice of this and just their already dumbstruck faces just keep getting worse

"Man! Is this forest cursed or what I mean first Tigress and Po now those two" Monkey said

"Yeah who knows what couple with be with next" Mantis replied then look at Monkey with yearning eyes

"No way man I already decided to have a girlfriend! And it is not you!" Monkey snarled

"What! That not what I'm thinking pal don't go ballistic on me I was just suggesting we check on what's happening on Po and Tigress" Mantis said

"Believe me buddy if they are really doing what we think they are doing it might cause me to go upchuck again" Monkey spoke

"Why?" Mantis spoke before leaping to Monkey's shoulder

"I mean imagine a female tiger that looks like a man having her way with a panda that have bigger boobs than her" Monkey answered

"Now that you said that it does kind of disgusting" Mantis said _(MAD: I like to differ on that Mantis)_

-Back with Po and Tigress-

Tigress then let loose on her grip on Po's shoulder as she then blushes at him, Po blush at her as Tigress slowly puts her paw on his cheek

"Um Tigress what are you doing is this called rape?" Po asked her

Tigress on the other hand just let a small chuckle at him after his comment then soon spoke "No Po it is not and just like what Monkey just said it is the most villainous thing a man can do to a woman so there are no way you and I will ever do it"

"So why did you take me her Tigress?" Po asked

Tigress looked at the moon as it is being full then she took away her sight from before returning it back to Po

"Po I just want to tell you something very important" she said causing more blood to rush to her cheeks

"Which is?" Po asked

Tigress tries to muster all the power she have as she look backward to Po then looking back at him again

"That-" tigress' words came to a halt as she saw two eyes looking at them and thanks for felines have superior eye sight in the night than other species she soon notice someone is spying at them and basing on the shape it is not one of the five.

Tigress quickly return to her hard core composure as she said "Po don't move if you want to live"

Po just became paralyzed with fear as Tigress finishes her sentence and because of it unable to reply back

Then without a second to spare she lunged at the paralyzed Po and using his size addind leverage to her jump as the takle the creature spying on them

"Got you you low life boar!" She snarled but soon took a closer look on the one on her paw

"Wait your not a boar you're a pig" She said as the pig only sobbed at her

_Cheers Chapter 9 is done! Sorry if they are a bit OOC but that is how I view them thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10

Well guys I liked the reviews you had given to my stories so far it sure manage to give me the drive I loss so you have my eternal gratitude to all of you people, hope this massage helps you in your stories as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda

**-AT THE BOAR BANDITS BASE-**

Tai Lung breath heavily as he stands from the ground he fell from , as the Thousand Master stand up with is weakend body he take one deep breath before he said:

"You b*stard you will pay for that! I will kill you!"

The Dice the dark diciple on the other hand didn't even flinch at his warning and only turn his face away from the snow leopard

"It doesn't matter to me who won this little fight we already wasted time and lives because of you two fighting" Dice spoke as he look on the lifeless bodies of the boars that littred the ground before them. Warlord Shen look at the ground as well as he then see what he meant.

"Apologies if I say but this brute was getting on my nerve" Shen said

However Tai Lung took the chance of his opponent facing his back at him then lunged at Dice with full speed before jumping at the air , Tai Lung then swing his feet up intending to smash his opponent head into oblivion.

"Dreaded dragon Axe kick" Tai Lung yelled

His feet did land on it's target with immense force cauisng Dice's body to fell to the ground , Tai Lung smiled triumpiantly at him but his face turned into horror as soon as he saw Dice standing once again liked it was undamage by his attack

"Are you done yet we have lot's errants to run and this pointless battle is not a part of it?" Dice asked him yet Tai Lung is only dumbstruct by the scene he just was, he just landed a powerful hit on this guy's head he isn't even aching from the pain

"Impossible no one is that strong" Tai Lung said now shocked at what is happening

"Yes no one is but no one said nothing" Dice said to him

Dice step closer to Tai Lung who is now dumbstruct of the events that just occur, before Tai Lung could even react Dice waved his hand though the snow leopard's face. What happen next cause everyone at the area to be astonish as all of Tai Lung injuries was healed in an instant.

"Now that's over I suggest you keep your cool because the ritual is about to start" Dice spoke to him which he answered with a nod

**-MEANWHILE-**

Tigress slowly realease her grip at the pig she just caught which until now crying at her

"Forgive me little pig for my harsh actions but where are your mother?" Tigress asked

The pig only continued to cry as Po looked at him with pity

"I should call the rest Tigress" Po suggest

"Yeah you do that" Tigress said , after that Po turned his back and came running to gather the team

Viper mumble in her uncounsiousness as Crane cradle her still in his trance, yet after a minute the snake slowly opened her eyes seeing her crush cradling her with his hand….err I mean wing. She suddenly took a step back away from him blushing as it cause Crane to break from the trance his having.

Crane soon did the same as they was a little embarrass of the event which happened

"Thank you Crane for doing that I guess I should apologies for just dropping on the ground liked that" Viper spoke to him

"There's nothing to forgive Viper I'm not mad for that just worried" Crane replied

"His worried about me OH MY!" Viper thought in her mind

"Guess everything is ok now is it" Monkey said as he approach the two which are still blushing

"I think so where's Po?" Viper asked

Before Mantis was able to say a word Po appread behind them nearly frightning the group

"Guys you need to come quick it's an emergency" Po said at them

"What your pole ain't big enough for her?" Mantis asked causin Po' face to turn into a deep shade of red

WHACK! Was then heard as a tail of a serpent hit him at the back of his small head

"Quiet you! Can't you see this is important!" Viper snarled at the little bug

"We just found a villager" Po spoke taking their full attention

After than Po lead them to the pig whick soon stop his crying seeing all of the Furious Five, then he showed them the way to the remaining villagers who somehow manage to survive the vile boars raid to their village. Viper was saddnen at the sight of a the villagers all men and all are severely wounded. The rest felt the same as Monkey was most affected by this ,his home land was destroyed and his first friend and love was taken from him and who knows what crime could they be doing to her, he could explode in anger any moment now but thanks to Shifu's training a massive rampage of a angred monkey was prevented.

Then they heard a scream near at a medical tent near them the voice was quickly recognized by Monkey which he then run to the source of as the group followed him. When he reach the tent he can still hear the scream getting louder and more horrifying then with his emotion not taking anymore time he enter the palce seeing a very frightning sight of an adult monkey bleeding with a wound at his chest screaming his dauther's name.

"Release me I need to save my dauther from those monsters!" the adult monkey yelled at the doctors restaining him

Monkey took some steps closer to him as he then recognized who he is "Mr. Shu?" he spoke

The yelling was stopped then repalced with tears coming from both of them

"They took her Monkey, they took Cookie! Those monster have her!" Mr Shu _(MAD:the adult monkey and yes Cookies's father)_ said to him

More tears again flooded Monkey's face as the group finally maneg to reach him taking more pity and sympathy on the current villages's situation.

Monkey then places his hand to Mr. Shu's as he slowly tighten the grip to him

"Don't worry I will bring her back with the rest of the women even if it kill me to do so" Monkey said as Mr. Shu nodded at him as he stopped and everything was then put to silence up until Mantis said:

"It sure will kill you buddy" Mantis then laugh at his once remark but his moment of laughing was cut short as Viper hit him again with her tail

"Ouch Viper! Next time Crane put a leash on that girlfriend of yours" Mantis said causing the two to blush

_**Finally**__ chapter 10 is done and I hope you liked it. Bye for now and may God be with you_


	11. Chapter 11

_26 reviews so far Yahoo! I loved fanfiction and I love Kung Fu panda more as for you awesome guys here I created another Chapter for your enjoyment hope you like it _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

-BOAR BASE CAMP-

Graves are dug one by one as the bodies of the gang's member are slowly delivered to their last place their tomb.

A bandit unable to take the sadness let out a cry but luckily for him their boss came to him in comfort.

"Don't worry as soon as Lord Dice is finished with the ritual they will all be revive" He said to his comrade that only nodded and thank him but their sadness will soon be replaced by fear any moment from now.

After a moment of sadness the gates of their base started to shake and then blunt dents appear a second later the blow to the gate increase in power as in became more damaged after each second pass.

Then the after on last punch from a angered Tiger, pieces of the gates flew everywhere to the field as six warriors emerged from the destruction.

The boars soon panicked as they run to the camp unsure of what to do, the boar are taken down one by one with ease as their boss soon became the only one left to take to the dirt of the ground.

He tries to sprint away from them but he was then lunged by a very angry monkey.

Resist the boar might but it was futile as then the monkey grab his shoulder putting him on a submission hold

"Where are the women you have taken?" Monkey snarled at him

"Like I would tell you anything" He replied

"Is that so" Monkey spoke then his angered face banish replace by an evil grin

Monkey then place his fist near the boar boss' balls _(MAD: OH man! This is going to hurt BAD!)_ before taking an attacking stance at him

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE WOMEN YOU VIOLATED YOU DIRTY BOARS!" Monkey yelled at top of his lungs before repeatedly smashing the boar's balls. Again and again the punches seem to hit harder as the poor boar can only scream in pain

"OW! My balls! My beautiful balls!...I think their broken" He yelled

Po took pity on the sight as he remembered the time he himself got hit in that spot and it is not a memory he like to remember

"Now you're going to tell me or do you like to me to give you another round of my Monkey Mayhem" Monkey as he squished the now beaten balls.

"I'll talk just please no more, they are being held at the cave just fifty phases away from here" He answered as he yield in pain

Monkey quickly let go of the beaten boar and went to the location he said but as the rest try to follow him Mantis soon jump to the boar that Monkey just beaten and said "Scrambled Eggs anyone?" before chuckling again to his jokes

Tigress, Viper and Crane just give him an annoyed look as for poor Po who are clueless on what the joke meant replied "No thanks I'm not hungry"

_Sorry guys if a bit too short I too am running short of ideas but it will soon replenish after a while as for now a wait is need as time will take it's coarse _


	12. Chapter 12

_My Respound: _

_**Soul of Lion**__: I also liked the Monkey mayhem that he unleash to the boar thinking that they use it for "you know" but still I feel kind of guilty because it, anyway I want to thank you for the reviews good luck with your awesome story_

_**The 5th Dragon Guardian**__**: **__I __apologize for how I made Po a little to clueless to the point that he became stupid in my story , I am sorry_

_**Mechkiller: **__Thanks for the reviews man and can't wait for the next dose of your stories._

**CHAPTER 12: Warning of the incoming**

The group attention from Mantis joke are put to Po as he again prove how clueless he is on mature matters.

"Maybe later" Po spoke again raising the eyebrows of the one's around him

After an very awkward moment of the group Crane decided to take to the skies to get a scout of the area but as soon as he takes air he was hit by a beam of light from a nearby dug hole curious on what it is he flew close to it but he was then out to a sever shock as he laid eyes on the things he saw.

The rest soon followed him but like their avian friend was stun at what they saw; corpes of the boars they saw laying in the ground and are dead with a piece of feather shaped dagger piercing from their body

Viper quickly came to Crane who hugged her to his chest to lessen her fear on the thing they saw, Tigress tighten her fist as several thoughts of how did this happen and most of her thouhts involved some boars resisted their leader and that is their punishment.

"I know that the boars are evil but why in the world would they kill their own comrades?" Po spoke in a grudely manner

"That explains why are their only few of them but yeah why?" Mantis said

"We can't explain this but I guess the one of the boars know" Tigress said before running all fours and grabbing the boar that Monkey beaten the living balls out.

She then hold his collar then shaking it violenly increasing the pain in his ball

"Now I'll ask you once and only once, what did happen here and why did kill your comrades? Tigress barged her fangs in her mouth in oreder to scare on what's left of the boar

"What is their left you can do to me my ball are crushed and my pole is dented, what?" The boar still being persitant to them

Mantis once again seeing a opportunity for another joke jump to Tigress' shoulder and said "If I were you I will talk before that pitiful balls of yours get rip off and eaten by her"

Every eye in the area involuntary wided after Mantis said his word to them the boar quickly became covered in his own sweat

"What that's the Tigress diet!...No wonder she's strong" Po said causing Mantis to burst into laughter

A big tick mark form on the feline's head as she then said "Viper if you may"

The snake quickly understood what she meant then she once again hit the insect in his head this time a lot harder

The insect fell to the ground after the hit and after that the boar soon spoke " I'll talk just please don't eat what's left of me"

"Last night two of the best warriors our master summonded fouth in a deadly duel and this is the aftermath" the boar added

"Two warriors who are they?" Tigress asked the frighten boar

"Thousand Master Tai Lung and Warlord Shen" He said

**-Meanwhile-**

Monkey sprinted for long moment to the area that the boar spoke where they held ther prisoners, sweat rushed from his skin to his fur as the can feel that the breeze is following him as a sigh to him to save his beloved and the other as well

With luck he saw a cave and quickly enterd it forgetting to check for enemies or traps, he then saw a cage and run toward it, a sign of relief came out from him and the prisoners as they saw each other and remembering him as the master of Monkey stlye

Wasting no time he searched the area and with luck foung an axe, using the blade the chaineds holding the doors of ther cage broke in an instant once it was hit.

He then searhed to the thankful crowd but fail to see Cookie, he ask the now free females and they said that she was taken deeper the cage for an important event that they hear from the boars

Monkey's hold on the axe tighten as he intruct the women to return to the village as he run off to save her love

After a minute of runnig she found a female monkey tied to a rock with strange markings aroud it, ignoring the stains on the rock he freed the female and take a good look on her and with any more douht he was sure that it was her

"Cookie thank God you still alive, come on we need to get out of here" He said but as soon as the were on there way a flying dagger headed their way

Reacting quickly Monkey push her out of the way failing to dodge it as he was then hit in the shoulder by the blade, blood splatter to the ground and to Cookie's face putting her in a trance

Then a fist with intense force came from the shadows smashing him to the walls which are now colored by his blood.

He then took on more look on his assaillants as he can feel the pain on his body and the blood coming out, what he saw cause his fur to shiver as he look upon two of the adverseries they fought and they thought was killed: Tai Lun and Shen.


	13. Chapter 13

_MAD: Thanks for the wait fanfictioners I been busy these couple of days so anyways here is the next chapter to my story hope you enjoys it guys and thanks a plenty to all the reviews specially you guys: the mighty MECHKILLER, awesome SOUL OF A LION, and finally you ROMEO5 good luck with your stories guys please take care._

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu panda

CHAPTER 13: A TREACHROUS RETURN

Monkey's pupils widened as he saw the two of the most viscous enemies they fought and that Po killed, his body start to shake but it is not the pain in his shoulder causing it but being in the presence with of the one who mastered the Thousand Scrolls and the warlord who killed the Thundering Rhino of Gongmen city, one thing is certain: he is so dead

His chance of actually surviving is very slim but is will to fight is not , taking his hand away from the wound and putting it in the blade impaled in his shoulder, he then took a deep breath before using the strength he had left pulling the dagger spilling blood , his blood to the floor.

Shen draw another blade hidden from his robe before giving it a lick from his tongue "I shall enjoy you suffer primate" he was then about to throw another blade to Monkey this time in his fore head is the target but an arm of a leopard quickly halted his actions

"No he is a warrior and deserve a warrior's death" Tai Lung spoke causing the peacock to give him a killer look.

"Still clinging to the code of honor you fool! isn't it the reason for you death!" Shen yelled at him but Tai Lung kept his composure

"Say whatever you want I still choose to value my honor even I have lost everything" Tai Lung said

"Do you whatever you want!" Shen angrily agreed to the leopard

Monkey then stood up before his opponents, with the dagger in hand that was earlier impaled in his shoulder lunged at Tai Lung about to stab him with it

Forgetting about that this person mastered nearly all of the Kung Fu practices and that his speed is lessen by his injury Tai Lung easily manage to stop his attack by grabbing his arm then smashing his back to the stoned wall behind

Losing more blood Monkey can barely keep his eyes open as he can feel the life exiting his body and after all of this he will lose again to the one he once lose

"As a warrior I shall end your life as painless as possible" Tai Lung spoke before taking the blade away from Monkey's possession to his then aiming to his throat.

Monkey just close is eyes as he realized that this might be the end to him but fate sure have a strange way of heroes as then a big shout was heard from the cave stopping Tai Lung from his actions, sure it wasn't Monkey nor him who cause the shout but then it came closer and closer before the leopard realized and remembered who can make that kind of yell a panda named Po

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Po yelled on the top of his lungs as he came in with immense speed before hitting Tai Lung with his big belly causing the leopard to drop the primate and throwing him to the other edge of the cave

**-What happed earlier-**

"We need to hurry Monkey is in serious stuffs and he need to save him" Mantis spoke as they run to Monkey's location

AS then a stamped of women came out from the cave stepping Mantis who was too small to see by the ladies

"I think I step on poo" one of the women said as he look on the bottom of her shoe seeing a flat insect over it

"That's not poo but you can say that it is also the same" Viper spoke to them

_(MAD: OUCH!)_

"The Furious five and the Dragon Warrior!" the women said as they signed in relief and happiness

Tigress quickly ask of Monkey's location which the women answered right away

Realizing that they might be running out of time Tigress thought of an idea, "Po remember what we did in Gongmen City? The one where we lunched you to that wolf boss?

"That one but isn't that I don't know dangerous" Po answered

"To you only" Crane answered

"Yes we should use that again" Tigress spoke causing Po to run to Monkey's direction hoping to evade Tigress plan but this was what Tigress was planning

Crane then flew carrying Tigress then throwing it to Mantis who launched her to Po, Tigress then hit Po in his butt

"Oh that butt of his so large but so cute, I wish next time I could just grabbed it" Tigress thought in her mind as she hit Po butt launching the poor panda into such great speed it could rival Shen's cannon

**-Back to the current time-**

Po stop were stop from his imitation of a cannon once he hit Tai Lung then quickly rushing to Monkey's side to help his friend

But as Po lift the primate to his feet Monket even in his weakened state punched Po in his jaw

"Ouch! What was that for?" Po asked as he puts his hand to his aching jaw

"You were late" Monkey replied before losing consciences and dripping into sleep.

_MAD: YeaH! Another chapter is finished thanks for reading and good bye for now _


	14. Chapter 14

_MAD: Hello guys and gals, sorry for the long wait been busy in school that all anyway I can't thank you enough for all the review people _

**CHAPTER 14: Turning Turmoil**

Po eyes was glaring at the peacock was Shen did the same, moments later Tai Lung walk as a big grin was present in his face

"Why Tai Lung?' Po asked with grave seriousness

"Why what?" The leoaprd asked back

'Why had you become a Shen's minion? The panda asked causing the leoapard to barged his fangs and peacock to laugh

"What! Do I look like someone who will follow such a whimp!" Tai Lung snared

"And why him?" He added

"Because I'm the smart one" Shen spoke in a arrogant tune

After a short argument between the two Po stare withgraw from Tai Lung and change to Shen "And you Shen such a royalty now you drop down to being a rapist?"

"You moron!, How dare you accuse something to me!" Shen shouted while slowly drawing a blade from his robe

"Because you just did it to my friend monkey here" Po spoke causing his opponent jaws to drop

"Your accusing something you don't know!, That is not rape if you must know" Shen spoke as the leopard beside him just dumbstruck

"Oh, sorry,So can you show me?" Po asked now smilling forgetting that he is in front of the two deadliest fighters he ever faced

"NO!"

"But I will show you your death!" Shen flew to the air drawing several blades and aiming it at the panda's body

Po realizing it tried to run away but his path was soon block by the leoapard

"There is no escape for you" the leopard spoke grabing the panda by his arms then tosing him back to Shen. The peacock rained numerous blades to Po , luckily Po rolled out of the way but it was soon a short time as the leopard using his speed lauched a straight kcick to the panda smashing him to the walls.

"Ok this is not good" Po spoke as his adversery came closer

Po came back to his fighting stance as his enemeis did the same, a second later Tai Lung jumped to the air planning to land another kick to the panda but the panda just let it land it on his abdomen

Smilling the leopard did but it turned into a frighted one as he saw the panda grinning, utilizing his spring like fat Po bounce back the attacking leopard back hitting the peacock in the process

Using the time Po sprinted away but the peacock saw this and again thrawing his blades at the panda

Po can only run away as the blade came nearer, time seemed to slow down as he run but he knew this can only be the adrenaline from his body in fear, the blades keep getting nearer and nearer soon Po knew that it will hit him and will eventually lead to his death

'Wings of justice" a voice came then a sudden gust of air knocking the blades out of trajectory

With out a moment sooner the rest of the five appear to Po's relief

"You still still breathing buddy?" Mantis asked

"Yeah awesome!" Po smilled but he then felt a paw in his shoulder his eyes tuned to the owner of the paw as he then saw Tigress smile at him

"Glad your okay" She said causing Po to blush

Tigress piercing eyes turned to the two adverseries as she unsheath her claws ready for combat

She can feel all the emotions rushing through her veins, like adrenaline like a drug quickly causing her to growl

The five was draw back by their friends sudden mood swing as then with immense spped and force she came to a quick sprint followed by a huge leap to Tai Lung

Reacting quickly the snow leopard evaded his attacker as she lay open in his sight he unleashed a barrage of punches, Tigress with her years of training deflected his attacks. Hit by hit fist and kicks was thrown to each other opponents both are seemingly equal but that is were the Tiger was wrong.

Tai Lung then launched a kick to the Tiger's abdomen which was easily blocked after the failed attempt the Tigress thought she it was her chance to strike an critical blow to her opponent backing a little back from her enemy she charge for a quick hook punch to him but unfortunately for her he was expecting it and now that her defense is in unattended he manage to land a strong solid punch in the tiger's chest throwing her to his comrades' side

"Still fighting to prove that you are the better warrior" Tai Lung spoke

Tigress just lowered her head showing both sadness and anger from their short brawl

"We were trained by one master, trained under one father yet he is still the better warrior, why?" The tiger can only clenched her fist while her adversery looked at her

Po then put his paw to his friend's shoulder as to comport her then standing up and taking a fighting pose

"You may be the better warrior Tai Lung but Tigress had became the better person, and now I will show you how better I've become after our battle" He said earning a growl from the snow leopard

A short silence happened next before Po took a deep breath then a exhaling the air he took, everyone around him observe his unique movements as he took again a big gulp of air this time while moving in a tai chi pattern, slowly and seemingly like a leaf in a breeze his arms sway left to right as he close his eyes showing a sign of meditation

"Inner peace!" Everyone observing the panda gasp as the snow leopard became more aggravated by Po's action

"This must be joke that damned turtle took half of his life just to discovered that! And now your telling me he learned that in such a short time!" Tai Lung snarled

"He did you brute and if I were you I wound not consider attacking him at that state" The peacock spoke causing the leopard to hit him with the back of his palm

"SHUT UP! I don't need you or him to finish them of" Tai Lung shouted as again he lunged with extreme speed to the panda

The snow leopard performed a high jump while swing his leg back aiming a good kick to the panda's head, but the panda was unafraid of this nor is he intending to evade the attack. "DIE!" the snow leopard shouted as he swing to the panda's position but then something happened, with one small sway the panda avoided the attack even thought that we had his eyes closed

Tai Lung can only gasp in shock as the panda avoided his attack, after returning to the ground he then came to the panda charging at his full speed intending to crush his enemy with his ferocity and fist. Fist, punches and kicks came to Po's direction but amazingly none of it was successful to land, every attepmt made by the snow leopard was either blocked or deflected.

"I've seen it multiple times but even now I am amazed to see Po use such technique" Crane said as they all watch Po incredible performance against Tai Lung

"It like he is a different person once he started to fight like that" Mantis added

"I may be stronger than Po but in Po showed us that it is not strength alone is needed to win" Tigress spoke

"Shut up all of you!" Tai lung again shouted now frustrated not able to land even a single blow to his opponent

Tai Lung slowly lose his energy as Po on the other hand haven't broken a sweat, after all of his failed attacks fatigue has to takes it toll on him and as soon it did he then felt his own body started to disobey him, his movement started to stall until in eventually began to stop, Po noticing this grab both of the leopard arms then bringing him to a dangerous range with the panda. "FEET OF FURY" Po yelled as he delivered countless kicks to Tai Lung's lower jaw, after a barrage of kicks the leopard was barely hanging on to his consciousnesses as he felt not pain but his self slowly slipping away he then felt to arms cradling him but what suprise him more is who holding him.

It was his enemy it was Po who was holding him preventing him to fall

"It's over Tai Lung you lost" Po spoke as his opponent cast a small growl to him


End file.
